Lawn Network Root
Lawn Network Root is a plant building used for communication. You can use it to order your plants around and which zombie to target. Target A Zombie: Click the Lawn Network Root,click the Target button and click a plant. Then, some green targets will appear on zombies that CAN be targetted by the plant(Only zombies in the plants range has green targets). Click a zombie with a green target and the plant will attack it rather than the other zombies. The projectile will pass through the other zombies and hit the targetted zombie instead. Although, projectile that can pass through any number of zombies doesn't need this. Patrol: Click the Lawn Network Root and click "Patrol". Then, click the squares that you want your portable plants to patrol. All portable plants(Pearanha, Sapling Minions etc.) will patrol the area, unless if its not the type for the landscape(Sapling Minion cannot patrol on water etc.). This only works on portable plants. Reserve Square: You can reserve a square for a plant. This is to avoid misplacing a plant. Click "Reserve Square" and click on the square you want to reserve. Then, type the name of the plant for the reserved square. Only plants that are picked for the reserved square is allowed to be planted there, or there will be a note saying "This square is reserved for another plant. Please stop the order in order to plant other plants here". Reserved Squares will have a transparent, non-animated picture of the plant reserved for it. If the Lawn Network Root is eaten, the order is cancelled. Zombie Radar: One of the best things you can use with the Lawn Network Root. You can turn on the zombie radar and there will be face icons of zombies that are going to spawn on the row and the quantity of them. This is used to get ready on what's coming. Instead of cancel order, you must click the "Zombie Radar" button again and it will turn off. But, it will still automatically turn off once the Lawn Network Root gets eaten. Radio: You can open the radio to change the music of a level. The only available music is music from Plants vs Zombies. But, you have the option to download music from your computer to the Lawn Network Root. This way, it is easier to open and reset your music! But of course, this is one of the most useless uses. Show Plants/Zombies Health: Click "Show Plants/Zombies Health" to show the health of plants and zombies. The blue health bars are health bars of plants, while the red health bars are health bars of zombies. The health bars will be displayed below the plants and zombies. On top of the health bar is a number. The number corresponds to the health of a plant/zombie. If the Lawn Network Root is eaten, the health bars and number will be hidden. Cancel Order: There is a "Stop Order" button at the right of the options(Target A Zombie, Patrol etc.) which will stop the order and the plants will act like normal again. If the Lawn Network Root is eaten, all orders will automatically cancel itself. Category:Plants Category:Plant Buildings